Rascar
Rascar (爪; Rascar) is an Arrancar and a main villain in the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. He serves Akujin as the segunda of the Arrancar five. Appearance He is a dark haired arrancar with a thin stature and blood-like, crimson eyes. He is extremely tall, towering at seven feet tall. What remains of Hollow Mask, is a trio of clumped together, claws, on the top left of his head. He wears a long inverted shinigami robe which hides his Hollow Hole. Personality Rascar is an unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. Due to being the second highest-ranking Arrancar under Akujin, he often eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily stops Gyoumaru from destroying the Rukongai. He is often not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him (although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst). Unlike many of the other Arrancar five, he is not violent or overly arrogant. Although, he does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no sign of distress or concern when they are attacked. This is shown when he shows no empathy or concern when Kakugyō is being easily overwhelmed by Zukia Tojiro. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He has not appeared in this arc so far. Return to Hueco Mundo arc In the first chapter he is seen giving his master, Akujin, a report on their plans. He comments on how terrifying his master is, before being told to leave for Seireitei to commence operations. He is then seen again, alongside Gyoumaru in the Rukongai. The former attacks the Rukongai with Gran Rey Cero only to be stopped by a shinigami. Rascar did not involve himself in the combat, only observing the outcome. However he stops Gyoumaru from destroying the Rukongai and tells him to pull back, to which the former reluctantly submits. Powers and Abilities Rascar is the second most powerful of all the arrancar and hollow under Akujin's command. His might is great enough that he can fight on even grounds with a full strength captain while in bankai form and withstand most of the impact from a level 70 Kido spell. Immense Spiritual Power: As an original member of the Arrancar Five, Rascar is considered very dangerous and powerful enough to match and Espada. His spiritual power is dark purple. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the Seireitei, just because of Rascar's intent to kill all shinigami present. As a Hollow, he was also known to be a Vasto Lorde, meaning that even before his Shinigamification, his powers were vast and well known. Cero: Rascar has been shown using Cero from his fingers with very destructive power. He uses a pinkish-purple color cero. Gran Rey Cero: (王虚の閃光, (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Japanese for "royal hollow flash", Spanish for "Grand King Zero") is a much higher-level Cero used by the Espada. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. Garganta: (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, Garuganta; Spanish for "throat"): is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Rascar has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonido Master: One of Rascar's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with captain-level opponents who are using shunpo. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with most captain-level shinigami's bankai speeds. In addition, his superior experience allows him to push an opponent's reflexes to the limit. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Extinction: He has claimed the title of Arrancar of Extinction due to his unique ability. His reiatsu emits a field that prevents techniques such as cero, kido and even zanpakuto techniques from being used more than once in any fight with him. Zanpakuto Lunapúa (月のスパイク; Moon Spike) is Rascar's zanpakuto. It resembles a long katana made of ice though it is very thick and hard, much like steel. It doesn't seem to be very sharp, however it's defensive capabilities are very impressive. * Resurrección: Lunapua's release phrase is Eradicate (絶滅, tayasu). When releasing his zanpakutō, Rascar holds it out in front of him with its blade tip pointing at his opponent, and declares the release. The ice liquefies and spreads all over his body. However, it doesn't remain ice, it becomes steel. Afterwards, Rascar's body becomes fitted in a suit of knight's armor, with a crimson-feather collar behind his neck, which gives him a macabre, Knights of the Round Tables-like, appearance. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his sleeves. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His horn-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled helmet. : Resurrección Special Ability. In his released state, Rascar has claimed the title of Arrancar of Extinction due to his unique ability. His reiatsu emits a field that prevents techniques such as cero, kido and even zanpakuto techniques from being used more than once in any fight with him. * Extinción (絶滅, shimetsu; Spanish and Japanese for "Extinction"): Rascar's reiatsu becomes an invisible dome, inside which special abilities such as cero, kido and even zanpakuto techniques are forbidden to be used more than once. Thus he claims those powers are extinct. It also severs a shinigami's connection with their zanpakuto, as no one within the field could release their zanpakuto. He seems to be immune to this abilities effects but this has not been thoroughly elaborated on as of yet. * Gran Javelin (大きい投げ槍, sugoi shinku yari; Spanish for "Great Javelin", Japanese for, "Great Hollow Spear") Rascar now wields a Resurrección form of his zanpakuto, which he keeps hidden within his sheath. The javelin itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than regular javelin. There are also four chains present around the base of the hilt, which appear to attach around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the weapon with a single hand. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc